1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock formed integrally with a motor vehicle door hinge having a first hinge half connectable with one part of a door assembly, a door or a door pillar, a second hinge half connectable with another part of the door assembly, and a hinge pin for connecting the first and second hinge halves for a rotational movement relative to each other and supported in one of the first and second hinge halves with a running fit and fixedly secured in another of the first and second hinge halves for joint rotation with the another of the first and second hinge halves, with the door lock including a housing, a holding element having at least partially curved running track concentric with the hinge pin axis and having a plurality of detent points, a plurality of braking and locking members formed as rolling bodies and rotatable about respective axes extending transverse to the hinge pin axis; and a spring for biasing the braking and locking members into engagement with the holding element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses door locks, which are formed integrally with separable door hinges and in which the braking and locking members are formed as rolling bodies rotatable about support axles extending transverse to the hinge pin axis and engaging, under a biasing force of a loading spring supported against a free end of the hinge pin, in indentation of at least partially curved running track concentric with the hinge pin axis and provided with detent points and which is formed in an end surface of collar concentric with the hinge pin axis. The rolling bodies, which form the braking and locking bodies are supported on a carrier which is formed as a metal part. The spring biasing force is applied to the carrier which is connected with the hinge pin for joint rotation therewith. In this type of door locks a support member, to which the spring biasing force is applied and which is form-lockingly connected with the carrier of the braking and locking members by an axial toothing provided on the carrier for joint rotation with the carrier, is also formed as a metal part.
Such formation of a door lock permits to manufacture a door hinge-door lock assembly in a cost-effective manner, but is associated with certain drawbacks. Specifically, on one hand, the loading spring in these door locks is formed as a stack of plate springs and acts on a middle region of the carrier of the braking and locking members, which surrounds the hinge pin. This creates unfavorable loading conditions. On the other hand, the door locks of the above-described type, have a relatively large weight. With regard to the action of the biasing force on the middle or central region of the carrier, it should be pointed out that in case of unfavorable tolerance pairs, the door cannot be retained in a predetermined braking or locking position and/or is not retained with an adequate braking or locking force. Further, the manufacturing of the door locks is still associated with relatively high costs connected with the manufacturing the holding element and with mounting of the rolling bodies on a plurality of separate axles in a carrier. The mounting of the rolling bodies on separate axles is accompanied with an additional friction which leads to a premature wear inside of the door lock. Further, mounting of the braking and locking members, which are formed as rolling bodies on a carrier at least partially results in a need for a relatively large mounting space for the door-hinge-door lock assembly.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to so improve a known door lock, which is formed integrally with a door hinge for a motor vehicle door that an exact retaining of the door in a predetermined position is insured.
Another object of the present invention is to so improve door lock, which is formed integrally with a door hinge of a motor vehicle door, that it can be produced with minimal manufacturing costs.
A still further object of the present invention is to produce a door lock, which is formed integrally with a door hinge of a motor vehicle door, which would have reduced dimensions and weight.
A yet another object of the present invention is to produce a door lock, which is formed integrally with door hinge of a motor vehicle door, which would insure a substantially friction-free, noiseless operation of the door lock independent of tolerances.
A still further object of the invention is to produce a door lock, which is formed integrally with the door hinge of a motor vehicle door, which would insure retaining of the door in a predetermined braking or locking position with an adequate braking and locking force.